Oeil poché et Nez cassé
by Adalbert
Summary: Assistant au mariage de Harry, Draco repense à une nuit, peu avant la fin de l'année, et aux conséquences qu'elle a eut. Slash


Œil poché et nez cassé.

Titre original : Of Black Eye and Broken Nose.

Auteur : Smadronia (la fic originale est dans mon profil).

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating : Slash G. (heu, en fait, c'était mis R pour sexe et violence… donc… peut-être… pourtant il me semblait que j'avais compris le texte )

Petit mot : Ceci est une traduction ! l'original se trouve sur ffnet aussi, et je conseille fortement à tous ceux qui lisent l'anglais de la lire dans sa version original… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir rendu toute la délicate fêlure psychique de l'anglais…

La fic qui va suivre, a été publié en deux morceaux par Smadronia, mais je l'ai traduite en une seule fois. C'est un One Shot en deux partie, la première un pov de Draco, la seconde, celui de Harry. C'est assez clair quand on lit je pense, donc je vais cesser le bavardage…

Bonne lecture !

_[Draco]_

Il y a quelque chose d'étrangement ironique à  ce que moi, je me trouve planté là, dans une église, assistant au mariage de l'homme qui avait été mon rival pendant sept années. Bien sûr vous pouvez appeler ça de la curiosité morbide… mais je sais que c'est plus que ça. Si nous ne nous étions pas battus juste avant la fin de cette septième année, je ne serais très certainement pas debout, en ce moment même, derrière ce pilier-là.

La journée avait pourtant commencé assez normalement : je descendais pour le petit déjeuner dans le Grand Hall comme je le faisais toujours, prévoyant ma journée. Puisque c'était samedi, j'attendais avec impatience d'avoir une chance de me reposer, passer un peu de temps à étudier pour les examens qui approchaient. J'attendais avec impatience la vie après l'école, où je n'aurais pas à m'embarrasser des règles et des querelles habituelles. Enfin sorti, je pourrais trouver un travail, et avoir une vie sans que personne ne me fasse de l'ombre.

Où il n'y aurait personne qui soit comme toi. Harry Potter, le héros du monde magique. Le Golden Boy, celui qui a affronté Voldemort un nombre incalculable de fois et qui sortait à chaque fois vainqueur. J'aurais dû être le plus célèbre de l'école, les gens auraient dû parler de moi, Draco Malfoy, et non de toi.

Tu descendais les escaliers avec tes deux acolytes, Weasley et Granger. J'arrêtai d'avancer à travers le Grand Hall et me cachai dans l'ombre. Au moment même où je sortis mon pied pour que tu trébuches, je sus que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais quelque chose m'empêcha de retirer mon pied et de reprendre mon chemin.

Tu as trébuché sur mon pied, comme je m'y attendais. Trop pris dans ta conversation, tu aurais dû être plus attentif. Tu t'es étalé de tout ton long, et tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était me moquer. « On s'emmêle les pinceaux, Potter ? » je te réprimandais comme un petit enfant, te regardant avec désapprobation. « Tu devrais faire attention où tu marches, tu sais. Tu vas bientôt sortir de l'école tu dois quand même maîtriser la marche maintenant, non ? »

Ton visage était rouge lorsque tu t'es relevé. Weasley et Granger étaient immédiatement à tes côtés. Granger avait même sorti sa baguette. Ils me fixaient des yeux de la même façon. Le même regard rempli de haine. Tu fondis sur moi, me propulsant contre un mur. C'était une première. L'intimidation physique n'avait jamais été dans ton style.

« Ce soir » sifflas-tu, les dents serrées « près du terrain de Quidditch, le bosquet d'arbres, à minuit. J'espère que tu sais te battre comme le fond les Moldus. » Et tu sortis violemment, suivi de tes amis.

J'étais surpris que tu ne me demandes des comptes pour mes actions que maintenant. Après sept ans, j'étais habitué à tes regards fixes et à tes sorties violentes. Parfois, tu lançais une insulte sur mon passage, mais tu ne te vengeais que rarement. Peut-être le temps était-il venu que tu me défis. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais gagner.

La journée passa comme d'habitude. Je passai la plupart du temps à essayer d'être prêt pour l'examen final. Je dis essayer parce que mon esprit n'arrêtait pas d'errer, de rêver à ce qu'apporterait le soir. Je savais ce qu'était le combat moldu, un combat sans magie, uniquement notre esprit, notre force et notre rapidité pour gagner. Je l'avais déjà fait avant, mais seulement comme dernier recours.

Finalement minuit approchait. Je me faufilai hors de la Salle Commune des Serpentards  terrain. Je me faufilai autour du terrain vers le bosquet d'arbres. Tu avais bien choisi, les arbres avaient assez de feuillages pour nous permettre de n'être vu de personne passant dans les environs, mais le bosquet avait une clairière en son centre, laissant assez de place pour se battre.

Je suis arrivé avant toi, et je t'ai attendu en regardant les étoiles, me préparant à ce qui allait suivre. Le ciel était clair, plein d'étoiles qui scintillaient aussi brillantes que des diamants. Je me servais de leur beauté pour me calmer, pour être prêt à t'affronter finalement. Il fallait que je gagne. A quoi auraient servi sept ans de rivalité sinon ?

« Malfoy, tu es prêt ? » Ta voix retentie derrière moi. Depuis combien de temps étais-tu là, je ne le savais pas, mais je savais que ça ne devait pas faire très longtemps.

Je me retournai. Tu avais déjà enlevé ta robe, et mis ta baguette de côté. Habillé comme un moldu, tu te balançais d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement nerveux. Je pris mon temps pour enlever ma robe, la pliai avec précautions, la plaçai sous un arbre. Avec réluctance, je plaçai ma baguette par-dessus. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Sans elle je n'avais plus d'avantage.

Nous nous sommes avancés au centre de la clairière. Je frémissais dans mes habits légers. C'était peut-être le printemps, mais les nuits étaient encore froides et mes habits n'étaient pas faits pour se promener de nuit. Alors que nous nous mettions en garde, tu m'as demandé « Tu as quelque chose à dire avant qu'on commence, Malfoy ? »

J'entendais la nervosité de ta voix, même plus que le mépris. « Finissons-en » dis-je, levant mes poings ? A peine avais-je dis cela que tu me frappais. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi fort. J'ai reculé en titubant sous le coup de ton attaque.

Reprenant, je t'ai rendu le coup, mais pas assez fort pour te faire perdre l'équilibre. On s'est échangé des coups pendant quelque temps, quelques coups de points, des gifles, mais cela ne menait à rien.

Tu es sorti un peu de combat, nous donnant à tous les deux la chance de reprendre notre souffle. « Tu peux pas faire mieux, Malfoy ? Ou est-ce que tu es un tel petit gosse de riche sur-protégé que tu ne sais pas frapper plus fort ? » tu cherchais à me provoquer entre deux respirations saccadées.

« Je peux frapper beaucoup plus fort Potter. » je t'ai répondu avec toute la colère qui finissait par remonter à la surface de mon cœur. « J'ai plein de raison de te frapper. Tu as pris tout ce qui me revenait de droit. Tu es le Survivant, le parfait Griffondor, Dumbledore ne t'embête pas avec le meurtre dont tu es coupables. Mon père a été à Azkaban à cause de toi. »

« Il méritait ce qu'il a eut. Il était un Mangemort. Tu aurais dû y être aussi ! » ta voix sifflait, méchante, alors que tu avançais vers moi.

Il n'y eut besoin de rien d'autre.

Je t'ai poché un œil.

Tu m'as cassé le nez.

Et là, au milieu de ce qui aurait dû être notre bataille, tu m'as embrassé.

A partir de ce moment, tout est confus. Je me souviens de vêtements jetés dans tous les sens, les tiens, les miens, c'était sans importance. Ils gênaient. Tu étais agressifs, comme si tu avais quelque chose à prouver. Je t'ai laissé faire, bien qu'un Malfoy normalement domine.

Ce fut violent, douloureux, et dans cette douleur je trouvai le plaisir. Normalement, j'utilise mon corps à mon avantage. Si le sexe me permet d'avoir le dessus, je ne suis pas très regardant. Homme, femme, beau, laid, ça n'a pas d'importance. Là, je n'avais aucun avantage à en tirer.

Quand tu as joui, tu as prononcé les premiers mots depuis que nous avions commencé à nous frapper, « Draco ». Draco. Pas Malfoy, pas la fouine, pas bâtard, ni aucun des autres termes que tu m'avais jetés à la figure depuis les sept ans que nous nous connaissions. Draco.

Quand ce fut fini, nous nous sommes enroulés tous les deux dans nos robes. J'étais allongé la tête sur ta poitrine, écoutant ton cœur battre. Tu as dû penser que je m'étais endormi, tu as murmuré quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Je t'aime Draco » dans mes cheveux. Je n'ai rien répondu. Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit ce vraiment ce que tu avais dit, et même si cela était, ça aurait tout gâché.

Tu étais parti depuis longtemps lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin. Je t'ai vu au petit déjeuné, riant et parlant avec tes amis en engloutissant ton petit déjeuné. Tu as regardé une fois dans ma direction, ton regard a fuit le mien lorsque nos yeux se sont rencontrés. Ton œil avait pris une vive teinte de violet pendant la nuit, et je t'ai vu te tendre et rougir lorsque Granger le toucha doucement.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent avec une rapidité inhabituelle, les examens nous tenant tous occupés. Je ne t'ai pas vu souvent, ce qui était pour le mieux. Tu avais jeté à terres mes gardes, ce dont je n'avais pas l'habitude. J'avais pensé te demander ce que signifiait cette nuit. Mais je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui se passait dans ton crâne dément.

Quelques jours avant la fin de l'année, nous nous sommes rencontré encore. Heurté plutôt. Je revenais d'une réunion avec le Professeur Rogue, et toi, et bien, tu venais de ce que tu faisais. Alors que je tournai à l'angle, la tête pleine de réflexion sur ce qui viendrait après cette année et mes bras plein de livre de sorts, nous nous sommes rentré dedans. Tous mes livres volèrent, avec les parchemins et les plumes que tu transportais. Alors que je me penchais pour ramasser mes livres, je préparais une réplique cinglante. Elle mourut sur mes lèvres lorsque je vis tes yeux.

Tes yeux. Deux lacs miroitants et profonds de vert liquide, plein d'émotions indéchiffrables. Je ne pouvais me détacher de leur contemplation.

Nous nous sommes fixés du regards pendant un temps inimaginable, livres parchemins et plumes complètement oubliés sur le sol du hall. J'essayais de lire dans tes yeux, j'ai appris depuis petit comment trouver les secrets cachés d'une personne, quelque chose qui puisse donner l'avantage. Tu as bien caché tes secrets, je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse te desservir. Et puis, à ce moment précis, même si j'avais trouvé quelque chose, je n'en aurais rien fait. Pas contre toi.

Tu finis par rompre le silence par une légère toux, dispersant l'instant en une centaine de petits éclats émeraudes. Tu as baissé les yeux et commencé à ramasser tes parchemins et tes plumes. J'ai ramassé aussi mes livres. Je t'ai tendu une plume qui s'était coincée entre deux livres. Tu l'as prise sans me regarder, tes yeux fermement rivés au sol, une légère rougeur aux joues seulement.

Alors que nous nous relevions pour nous rendre à nos dortoirs respectifs, tu m'as arrêté d'un touché sur l'épaule. « A propose de ce qui c'est passé la semaine dernière… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on n'en parle plus jamais. » Ma seule réponse a été un hochement de tête et je repartis.

J'ai fait quelque pas dans le hall, mon esprit essayant de classer tout ce qui venait de se passer. Je me retournai vers toi, voulant dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse te retarder encore un peu. « Harry ? » demandai-je, surpris d'utiliser ton prénom.

Tu t'es arrêté et retourné. La remarque spirituelle que je voulais faire s'évanouit. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir bousculé. Je ne faisais pas attention, » dis-je sans conviction, pensant que je devais être entrain de perdre la tête. Je te demandais pardon, à toi, mon ennemi depuis 7 ans. Toi, avec qui j'avais partagé des moments intimes une semaine auparavant. Peut-être avais-je déjà perdu la tête il y a quelques semaines, sans m'en rendre compte.

Tu m'as souri visiblement conscient de ma gêne. « Ce n'est pas grave. » dis-tu. Comme je me retournais, tu as ajouté « Je vois que Madame Pomfresh a soigné ton nez. C'est bien, un nez cassé ne t'allait vraiment pas. » Tu as dis cela, et j'ai entendu tes pas résonner dans le hall alors que tu t'en allais.

Ce fut la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parler. Je t'ai vu quelque fois pendant les repas à Poudlard, mais tu étais généralement occupé à parler de Quidditch ou à écouter Granger te dire quelque chose. Après Poudlard, je ne t'ai plus revu du tout. Parfois tu apparaissais en première page du Daily Prophet pour quelque chose que le monde magique trouvait passionnant.

Comme les années passaient, je finis par arrêter de penser à ce qui s'était passé entre nous, par arrêter de me demander ce qui en avait été la cause. J'étais occupé avec des rendez-vous de travail ou amoureux, et je me tenais occupé avec ce que la vie a à offrire. J'ai été surpris lorsqu'un de mes collègue a laissé tomber le Daily Prophet sur mon bureau. En première page, le titre me faisait face : « HARRY POTTER FIANC ! » et en dessous, l'article racontant ton histoire et celle de ta futur épouse.

J'ai survolé l'article, sautant les passage sur ton passé célèbre et tes haut-faits contre Voldemort, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le passage sur tes fiançailles. Apparemment, vous vous étiez rencontré alors que tu étais en convalescence à St-Mangouste après un accrochage avec des Mangemorts. Elle était infirmière là-bas, et pendant que tes blessures guérissaient, « le grand amour fleurit ». Je ne savais pas que le Daily Prophet écrivait plein de bons sentiments, mais ça doit faire vendre…

L'article continuait avec encore et toujours des bons sentiments, à la fin seulement, il mentionnait l'église et le mois où tu prévoyais de te marier. J'ai rappelé quelque faveur qu'on me devait, et j'ai appris la date et l'heure.

Voilà, c'est ainsi que je me tiens là maintenant. Ma cape d'invisibilité me permet de rester invisible aux yeux de tous alors que je me tiens appuyer contre un pilier, assez caché pour que si je devais montrer mon visage, personne ne le remarque.

De là où je suis, j'ai une vue dégagée sur l'autel. Tu te tiens bien droit à côté de ton témoin, Weasley, et quelques autres hommes que je ne reconnais pas, des amis ou des proches de la mariée, j'imagine. Tu tiens tes mains serrées devant toi, et vu la façon que tu as de les tordre tu dois être nerveux.

Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me vois. Il y a trop de personne partout pour que tu remarques une silhouette caché dans l'ombre. Mais quand même. Je dois tenter ma chance. J'enlève la capuche de ma cape, et la laisse tomber de mes épaules. Je tremble, je me sens mis à nu bien que je sois habillé. Si quelqu'un me voyait, cela créerait un vrai tumulte dans ton mariage. Draco Malfoy, rival du grand Harry Potter, s'abaissant jusqu'à se montrer à son mariage. Cela m'amuse rien que d'y penser. J'en rirais presque. Mais nos regards se croisent.

Tu m'as vu. Tu me regardes droit dans les yeux, avec un très léger air d'étonnement. Le temps semble ralentir. L'église et les gens disparaissent. Tout ce que je vois, c'est toi, et ces yeux couleurs d'émeraudes qui sont les tiens. J'essaye de déchiffrer ton regard comme je l'ai fait toutes ces années, et cette fois-ci je réussis. Toutes sortes d'émotions couvrent tes yeux. J'ai du mal à tout trier. Il y en a trop pour que j'arrive à comprendre. Alors j'abandonne. Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir.

Soudain, la musique jailli, pénètre notre monde et nous ramène à la réalité. Nous regardons l'arrière de l'église. Le cortège de la mariée approche, dans un instant la mariée va apparaître, et ta cérémonie de mariage va commencer. Je ne veux pas voir la suite.

Je te regarde, pour voir s'il reste un dernier mot à échanger. Tu me regarde et je te vois murmurer « Je suis désol ». Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est hocher la tête. Je me retourne et remets ma cape. Je me dirige vers la sortie de l'église. Je m'arrête à la porte pour laisser entrer le cortège. Ce sera plus facile de partir par-là.

Je m'arrête à la porte, attendant que la mariée apparaisse avec son père. C'est une jolie créature, très convenable, très bien pour le « Golden Boy ». Je te jette un dernier regard, debout près de l'autel, ton visage rayonnant d'amour pour elle. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'elle te rende cet amour.

Je me glisse dehors et descends la rue. J'imagine que je n'aurais jamais de réponse pour ce qui c'est passer des années auparavant.

Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi…

_[Harry]_

Je ne devrais pas être surpris de te voir. J'ai appris il y a bien longtemps à ne rien faire par-devers toi. J'aurais voulu qu'il y ait plus de temps. Peut-être qu'avec plus de temps je pourrais te faire comprendre. Ou au moins je pourrais expliquer.

Mais je connais ma chance, ça n'aurait jamais marché. On aurait fini par se quereller et crier, pour finir par un duel. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. Il n'y  a plus Rogue pour te sauver, ni Russard pour nous attraper. Et nous savons tous les deux ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes battu. Je doute que tu te mettes dans cette situation une seconde fois.

Je ne peux pas expliquer cette nuit. Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui s'est passé après t'avoir embrassé. En fait, je n'avais même pas prévu de t'embrasser. J'avais prévu de te battre comme poulpe laissant rejaillir toute la haine que je pouvais avoir. Sept ans de tes railleries étaient largement suffisant.

Le combat physique a brûlé toute la rage que j'éprouvais, mais a laissé la place à d'autres sentiments, plus forts. Je ne m'en suis pas sorti. Comment peut-on se débrouiller avec un désir si fort quand on n'en a jamais fait l'expérience avant ? Comment se débrouiller avec des sentiments qui semblent placés sur la mauvaise personne ?

Je ne suis pas un eunuque. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être attiré par quelqu'un. Mais je ne m'étais jamais imaginé que ce serait par toi. Pas mon ennemi. Pas un homme. Cela semblait mal, faux. Je sais maintenant que cela ne l'ait pas, mais quand on a 17 ans et que l'on est désorienté… et bien, on ne sait pas quoi faire.

Je t'ai raillé. Je me disais que si on se battait plus, je me lasserais et le sentiment passerait. J'avais tord.

Quelque part entre mon œil poché et ton nez cassé, ma raison s'est égarée, et a été remplacé par autre chose, quelque chose de plus sombre. Je voulais te faire mal, te laisser une impression durable de moi, comme tu l'avais fais sur moi. Quelque chose dont tu te souviendrais toujours, même après Poudlard.

J'ai abusé de toi.

Je t'ai fais mal.

Et tu m'as laissé faire. Ni plaintes, ni tentatives de prendre le dessus, de retourner les choses à ton avantage. Tu m'as laissé, moi, un garçon sans expérience, prendre avantage de toi, et  tu n'as rien fait pour m'arrêter. En fait, je crois même que tu l'as accepté.

Ton nom était sur mes lèvre quand j'ai joui. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire quelque chose, mais je l'ai dit. Depuis cette nuit, je n'ai plus été capable de t'appeler Malfoy. Tu es toujours Draco, ou sans nom. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Appelé quelqu'un par son nom de famille après avoir couché avec lui, c'est une manœuvre lâche. J'imagine que leur dire « Je t'aime » alors qu'ils sont endormis est lâche aussi, comme partir avant qu'ils ne soient réveillé, mais je n'avais pas pensé avoir une autre option. C'était sans doute banal et cliché aussi de te laisser dormir seul cette nuit, mais je n'avais pas d'expérience sur lesquelles m'appuyer.

Je ne sais pas comment nous avons survécu aux derniers jours de Poudlard. J'avais pensé te parler, mais ma résolution a faibli. C'était mieux de te laisser, te laisser faire tes choses dans ton coin pendant que je faisais les miennes. Notre collision dans le hall a été un moment difficile, mais nous l'avons bien géré. Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit. Un nez cassé ne pouvait pas t'aller.

Je n'aime pas penser ou parler aux années après Poudlard. Elles furent dures, et même après la mort de Voldemort il y a eut des problèmes. Les Mangemorts n'acceptaient pas qu'il soit mort et que ses plans soient morts avec lui. J'ai l'impression qu'ils avaient l'idée barbare que s'ils me tuaient, cela le ferait revivre.

J'imagine que je devrais les remercier quand même pour une chose. Ils m'ont donné l'occasion de rencontrer la femme que je vais épouser dans quelques courtes minutes. S'ils ne m'avaient pas blessé méchamment, je ne serais pas arrivé à St-Mungo, je n'aurais pas été soigné par une jolie femme avec des mains fraîches et une voix tranquillisante.

Sa voix tranquillisante est une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je l'aime. Une autre est qu'elle ne pose pas de question sur les sujets douloureux. Elle est une des rares personnes qui ne m'ont jamais demandé comment j'avais vaincu Voldemort.

Lorsque je me réveille au milieu de la nuit, hanté par les souvenirs du passé, elle est là pour me calmer, me réconforter. Elle ne me demande jamais quel cauchemar me réveille. Elle me prend juste dans ses bras et me tient contre elle jusqu'à ce que je me tranquillise. Parfois ce sont des cauchemars que Voldemort hante. Parfois, c'est toi. Même après toutes ces années, mes sentiments sont restés les mêmes. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et moi, mais elle ne pose jamais de question. Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille savoir.

Je voudrais pouvoir te faire comprendre, mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre moi-même. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est t'ouvrir mon âme, et espérer que tu y trouves du réconfort. « Je suis désol » c'est ce que j'articule, parce que je sais que tout le monde à son attention concentré vers l'arrière de l'église. Je te vois hocher la tête. Et je sais que tu as trouvé une forme de conclusion.

Je t'aime Draco. J'aurais seulement voulu que les choses soient différentes.

Et bien voilà… J'espère que ça vous aura plût…

J'ai trouvé cette fic assez originale, avec cette fin étrange où personne n'est heureux parce que personne ne cherche à savoir jusqu'au bout ce qu'ils pensent. J'ai l'impression que celle qui s'en tire le moins bien, c'est encore l'infirmière qui accepte de jouer le rôle de remplacement… enfin.

Je traduirais les reviews (si review il y a, bien sûr…) et les transmettrais à l'auteur, donc si vous avez des questions… Elle répondra peut-être !

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt peut-être !


End file.
